My Past
by SasuSakulovur
Summary: Sasuke goes backto the past because of a jutsu. Now that Sasuke knows the real Sakura's past.... He's thinking of being a little nicer to her when he get back.. If he can... Pairings: NaruHina,NejiTen,SasuSakuItachi
1. Something wrong

Past

Summary- One day Sasuke goes practice a jutsu that Kakashi had taught him. Sasuke trains on it but accidentally gets some hand signs wrong and created a different jutsu.Then Sasuke wakes up to see a little Sakura crying. Sasuke now realizes that it is Sakura. Now that he is in the past he could stop his brother from killing his clan.

Past Jutsu

It was a early morning, Sasuke went to go to the bridge where team seven meets. On his way he saw Sakura and Naruto arguing. Sakura saw Sasuke coming up so she decided to greet him. "Good morning Sasuke-kun. Hey do you want to go out tomorrow?" Sakura asked shly. "No." Sasuke said coldly. Sakura put her head down in shame. She knew that she had no chance with Sasuke. She turned around and started to talk to Naruto. Just then Kakashi-sensei came up in a poof. "Yo." was all he said. "YOU'RE LATE!" both screamed Sakura and Naruto. "No you see, there was this old lady and-" Kakashi was just cut off by his two students. "LIAR!" both Sakura and Naruto yelled again. "Okay anyways, I came here to tell you that there will be no training today. Except for Sasuke. You have to come train with me." Kakashi informed. Naruto screamed for joy and leaped off to the ramen bar. "Oh, okay. Bye Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura waved and ran to catch up to Naruto.

As soon as they were gone Kakashi and Sasuke started to get to training. "Okay Sasuke you are going to learn a new jutsu today. Its supposed to change the weather. I don't expct you to get it today but just try." he said to Sasuke. Kakashi showed him the hand signs and told him to train that jutsu everyday. After Kakashi had told him that he left which means that Sasuke started to try the new jutsu. "Cat--Tiger--Dog--Rabbit--Bird--Panda--Dog--Bird--" Sasuke muttered to himself. Sasuke did the last sign and the jutsu began. Sasuke looked around to see if the weather changed but nothing happened at all. Sasuke grunted but then he heard thunder. He smiled to himself knowing that it wouldn't take him forever. But then a black ball emitted from behinds him and became bigger.

Sasuke couldn't move so he was sucked into the black hole.

xxxxxx Sasuke's POV xxxxxx

Sasuke woke up and looked around himself. He saw the same things that he saw. And he was in the same place where he was praticing. Sasuke got up and gurnted. He clutched his head and started to walk home. 'Damn. What happened? Whatever. I want to go home. ' he thought. On his way home he saw a little girl near the fountain crying. Soon when he got a better look he saw that kids were picking on her. "Ha ha what a large forehead!" one kid laughed. "Go away! Nobody loves you!" another kid said. "Yeah! Even nobody wannts you here!" a girl with blonde hair and pale blue eyes said. "I-Ino? I-I thought w-we were friends." the litttle hiccupped. "Ino? Is that true? That you were friends here with forehead-ugly girl?" a girl named Ayumi asked. Ino looked at them and laughed nervously. "What? No way! I would never be friends with that creature there?" Ino scoffed.

"I-Ino! Why?" the little girl cried again. "SHUT UP!" Ino said and slapped her. The girl's head flew back and hit the fountain. The other kids laughed and Ino looked satisfied wit her work. Then after they stopped laughing they started to beat the poor girl up. One kid punched her on the face and her nose. Another kid butt headed her then her forehead. The other kids had pocket knives and slashed her. Six minutes passed by and the kids left. Sasuke walked up to the girl and examined her wounds; a bloody nose, a large bruise on her forehead, and numerous cuts on her face, arms, and the rest of her body. Sasuke took the little girl in his arms and went to his house. He looked up to his house and saw a younger version of himself. It was him and Itachi. Itachi was giving the littler Sasuke a piggyback ride and they were laughing.

Sasuke smiled and went to a hotel and rented a room. He placed the little girl on the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He thought why the little girl was getting beat up. When he got out fully dressed he saw that the little girl was awake and crying. Sasuke walked up to the girl and sat on the bed. "Hey kid why were those kids hurting you?" I asked. The girl looked up to me and smiled a fake one. "The just hate me. And because of my large forehead." the girl told me. " Oh. Your forehead does look big but its not that big to tease about." I whispered to her. The girl looked at me. "So whats your name?" I asked. "My n-name is S-Sakura." she whispered. "Huh? What was that?" I asked again. "SAKURA!" the girl screamed. My eyes widened when she told me that her name was Sakura. I looked at the girl. She hugged her knees and cried again. Then I heard her say something. "Okaa-san, Oto-san." I heard her cry.

"You miss your mom and dad? Don't worry tell me where you live and I'll take you there so you can see your mommy and daddy." I said. Sakura looked at me, her lare emerald eyes shining. "Really!" she said. "Really." I smiled. The girl took my hand and started to take me to her home. I wondered where she was taking me because on our way she passed the place where she normally lived when she was 12. I started to close his eyes but just kept walking. I didn't know where the small girl was taking me so I wanted to rest. A few minutes after I felt the girl wasn't pulling on me anymore soI opened my eyes. I looked around and saw nothing but grass and trees. I felt Sakura tugging on me and I looked to where she was pointing.

I felt my eyes widen as I saw that she was pointing to the memorial stone where my team and me tried to catch Kakashi. I looked closely at the stone and trced my finger aound the names until I stopped at two names; Akito Haruno, and Nanaca Haruno. I looked at the girl and she started crying again. I bent down to her level, picked her up and took her back to the hotel. On the way there I heard her fall asleep and continued to walk.

Why didn't she tell us that her parents died?

May be because she didn't want to talk about it.

Yeah-Wait who are you?

Me? I'm the inner you.

Okayyyy... Anyways why did she say all those things about Naruto?

May be she didn't want the pain to come back.

But how?

I don't know. Why don't you ask her when she wakes up?

Thats a good idea.

I opened the door of the hotel room and placed Sakura on the bed. I walked to the other side and went to sleep. The next morning Sasuke woke and saw that there was no Sakura besides him. "Sakura? Sakura? Sakura!" I paniced. I jolted up from the bed and went to the kitchen to find Sakura cooking. Sasuke looked confused a little six year old can cook then he realized that she was standing on a stool. "Sakura! Don't scare me like that you almost gave me a heart attack!" I said and hugged her tightly. "Ne, ne, Sasuke-niisan your crushing me." I heard her stutter. I let go of her and she went back to her cooking. I had to admit. It smelled good. "Say Sakura." I asked. "Yes Sasuke-niisan?" she said as she placed the egg on my plate. I looked at her and she smiled at me. I smiled back and took a bite. It did tatse good considering it came from a six year old.

"Where did you learn to cook?" I asked not wanting to ask her abou her parents yet. "Huh? Oh my mother's old friend taught me how to cook. I think her name is Uchiha Mikoto." Sakura said between bites. I froze as she said my mother's name. May be she can help me see my mother again. "Say Sakura do you want to see Mrs. Uchiha again?" I asked her. "Yeah!" she said excitedly and put on her clothed ready to go. I laughed and walked to my house. As I walked up to my street I saw that people were looking at me and whispering like ' Who's he?' or 'Oh hes cute.' I ignored the lookes and whispers and kept on walking. I stopped at the doorstep and Sakur knocked on the door.

My heart skipped a beat when my mother answered the door. I tried to fight the urge to hug her. "Hi!" Mikoto said and looked at me. "Hello. And who are you?" she asked. She stopped looking at me and loked down to the person who was tugging on her dress. "OH! Hello Sakura-chan! So glad to see you!"Mikoto picked up the small girl and squeezed her tight. "M-Mikoto-san can you let go?" little Sakura choked out. "Oh dear I am sorry. So whos your new friend?" Mikoto smiled. "Oh yeah! Mikoto-san meet Sasuke-niisan!" Sakura smiled. "Sasuke eh? Thats sooo cute! My son's name is Sasuke too!" Mikoto laughed. "Oh you must be lonely. Come inside." Mikoto pushed the us inside.

"Sasuke-chan! Itachi! Come down now! I want you to meet some new people!" Mikoto yelled out. Two kids made their way don the stairs and stared at me and Sakura. "Mommy whos she?" the little boy asked. "Oh Sasuke-chan! This is Sakura-chan and her niisan Sasuke!" Mikoto smiled. The little me made his way to Sakura and smiled. Sakura got shy and hid behind my legs. "What's wrong?" Mikoto asked. "She's shy and kind of afraid. I saw kids hurting her the other day." I explained. "Oh my!" Mikoto said and ran up to Sakura and examined her. "Did you get hurt?" Mikoto said. "Its okay. I took care of her." I said. "Thank you." she sighed and smiled.

"Mrs.Uchiha may I have a word with you?" I asked. "Sure. Itachi, Sasuke take care of Sakura while me and Sasuke talk." she said and laft the room. "Listen. You didn't get my real name. My real name is Sasuke Uchiha. I was born here. I am an Uchiha. You see I am your son. The reason why I'm older looking is because I'm from the future. I was training and I got a jutsu wrong so I was sent to the past. And also I don't want to say this but Itachi will kill the clan two days from now." I explained. I looked at my mother and she had tears at the ends of her eyes. She started to cry then hugged me. "How do we keep this from happening?" she asked me. "Well there is one way. You and the rest of the clan must escape and leave Itachi to me. Right now I older, wiser, better , and stronger than Itachi. So let me takeit from here." I said. My mother nodded and hugged me again and I hugged back.

As she left the room I wondered if I actually save my caln I might see the in the future alive. I looked through the window as I saw that the little me was trying to comfort Sakura who was crying. I stopped my gaze from them and looked at Itachi. Hes smiling but I know that he's plotting how to kill our clan. I sighed and went back inside. "Come Sakura lets go." I said. "OH no need for that Sasuke! Why don't you come and live with us? We have two extra rooms." my mother tried to pursuade me. I sighed and gave in so I nodded. "YOSH! Sakura-chan gets to stay with us!" the younger version yelled out loud. So this is how I was like when I was younger. I smiled to myself and led Sakura to the rooms. "Okay Sakura If you need me I'm right across the hall down from you. And if you want the younger Sasuke's help then he's the door right in front of you." I said. "Okay Sasuke-niisan." Sakura said and smiled.

"Sasuke-niisan?" I heard her say. "Yes?" I said and bent down to her level. "Thank you. For you know taking care of me." she said and blushed. I laughed and ruffled her hair. "No problem. Now Sakura we're not staying here long do don't get too comfortable here okay?" I said. "Yes Sasuke-niisan." Sakura said and kissed a good night kiss on the cheek. "Good night to you too." I smiled and went to my room. 'She's nice when she's young. I don't understand. I feel bad for her. Her parent died before mine did. I should've been nnicer to her.' I thought. I stopped at the room and opened the door. It was a dark blue colored room and looked like my old room. I yawned and plopped onto my bed. I closed my eyes and dreamed.

My eyes opened as I saw Kakashi and Naruto fighting. "DAMMIT KAKASHI-SENSEI! I THOUGHT YOU WERE PAYING!" Naruto screamed. "Naruto please were at a restaruant." Kakashi said noticing the laughs heard all around them. I walked up to the and they noticed me. "Oh hey Sasuke." Naruto said. "You didn't call me Sasuke-teme." I said. "Why would I call you Sasuke-teme? I won't call you that unless you were cold." Naruto said and laughed. "Oh yeah Sasuke. Your mom was looking for you." Kakashi said. "My mom?" I said obviously confused. "Yeah like your mom. Man Sasuke you don't know your own mother?" Naruto laughed. "Yeah I'll just go anyways." I said and left. On my way there I saw that Sakura was riding with some other girls. I stopped when the car stopped and they threw her out of the car.

"HA HA HA HA! You actually think that we would let you ride with us? Think again forehead girl!" a girl said. Sakura frowned and the girls rode off. I walked over to Sakura as she dusted off. "Sakura are you okay?" I asked. "Go away." she said. "What? Wait Sakura don't you like me?" I asked. "Why would I like you? You're weak. Besides I don't like. I need to focus on training to kill my brother." Sakura said coldly. I looked at her wierdly and laughed. "Thats a good one Sakura. Try to act like me." I said and wiped a tear away. "Who said I was acting. Your lucky you have your family. I'm alone. I'm an avenger. Remember that." she said once more and left. "What happened back there? You seemed pretty weak." I said. "The reason why I acted weak is because the Fourth Hokage told me to escort them since they were new here. Plus he told me not to kill them." Sakura said. "Oh. So-" I started. "Your annoying you know that?" she said and left. I'm annoying? I thought that she liked me? Never mind. Why would I waste my time with her?

I walked to my house and saw Itachi and the rest of my family. "Hey Sasuke." Itachi said and ruffled my hair. "Hey. Mom you needed me?" I asked. "Yes in fact I want you to meet Itachi's girlfriend. She's stong, smart, and she's the best out of all the konouchis' in the village!" my mom said. Just then a figure came up. "Ah, there she is." my dad said. My eyes widened as I saw the figure much more closely. Pink soft hair, ans emerald eyes. It was Sakura. "Your going out with Sakura?" I said as she made her way up to my brother. I turned around and saw her hugging and kissing Itachi's cheek. "What the hell is going on here?" I said. "Foolish little brother. You still like her don't you? Don't worry. I'll take care of her." Itachi alughed.

Sakura smiled and the both of them went inside. What the hell was happening? Its like everythings the opposite. I shouldn't have changed the past. I walked inside and froze. I saw Itachi and Sakura making out on the couch. Later I heard them talk. "I love you Sakura-chan." I heard him say. "I love you too." Sakura said. My world froze over. She loved him?

Owari

Thanks for reading. I will update next time! Bye!

Read and Review! Please!


	2. My worst nightmare

My Past

Disclaimer- I don not own Naruto or any oth characters in this story.

Our own paths

Sasuke's POV

"Sasuke-niisan?" I heard a little voice call for me. "Sasuke-niisan!" I felt something shake me. "SASUKE-NIISAN!" I heard someone cry. "Huh?" I let out and opened my eyes. I looked over to the little girl next to me and got up. "Sakura? Why are you here?" I asked. "Sasuke-niisan! I thought you were dead! You wouldn't respond!" little Sakura said. "Don't worry about it. See? I'm alive and what do you need?" I said softly. "I need you to take me and Sasuke-kun to the academy! We have school today!" Sakura said and jumped off my bed. "Okay let me just get dressed." I said and left to the bathroom.

-5 minutes later -

"Okay I'm ready where is the other Sasuke?" I looked around. "Oh Itachi-niisan said they'd wait for us outside." Sakura smiled and skipped to the door. I watch her and smiled. I know its not ordinary for me to say this but I think the little Sakura is cute. I shook out of my thoughts and headed outside. There I already saw Sakura and the little me playing. I walked up to Sakura and placed her on my shoulders. "Sasuke-niisan! I was playing with Sakura-chan!" the little me whined. So thats how I acted when I was little. Itachi quietly came up to the little me and plaed him on his back. "Okay lets get moving." I said and started to run to the academy.

"Okay this is where I get off. You guys go together and don't get into trouble." Itachi said. "Yes Itachi nii-san." I heard them both say. I was about to leave until I felt something tugging on mu shorts. I looked down and saw Sakura crying. I bent down and placed my hand on her head. "Yes?' I said. "Sasuke-niisan. Can you stay here? Only for today. Just incase the bullies come after me again?" Sakura said and did the puppy dog face. I resisted my urge to look down and sighed. Sakura knew it was a good sign of saying yes so she took me by the hand and pulled me into the class.

As soon as Sakura came in the class with me everyone was staring. I scoffed and pressed my back to the wall. I looked over to Itachi and smirked to myself. I wondered if he was soft when I was young. Iruka stood from his seat and did roll call. "Akimichi Chouji." "Munchmunch Here." "Good. And no eating in the class." "Crap." "Aburame Shino." "Here." "Check. Haruno Sakura." "Here sensei." "Hai. Hyuuga Hinata." "H-here." "Uchiha Sasuke." "Yup." "Good." -After a few minutes Iruka started to pick out group projects. "Okay we are going to group you up and the teme about how shukiken and kunai is used. I want it to be good and it better not be about ramen Naruto." Iruka said. "Yeah, yeah." Naruto mumbled. "Alrighty then, group one will be Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Nara Shikamaru." "Next Haruno Sakura, Higumi Ayame, and Amuro Kanami." "Oh no." Sakura muttered. "Whats the matter Sakura?" little Sasuke said. "Uhh.. nothing its just that I forgot all my shuriken and kunai at your place." Sakura said while cautiously hiding her weapons.

"Oh." Sasuke said and turned his attention back to his teacher. "Alright then get into your groups and go outside." Iruka instucted and left. "Hey Itachi," I called," you want to grab somethin' to eat?" "Sure." Itachi placed one of his famous fake smirks. I looked back at Sakura and frowned. She looked frightened.

Sakura's POV

"Uhhh hi." I said quietly. "SHUT UP FORHEAD GIRL!" Ayame yelled. I winced at her high voice. "S-houldn't we get going on that project?" I asked. "Look here forhead. You will do all the work and me and Kanami just not do all the work? We're going to eat some ramen." Ayame said. "Can I come with? I am kinda hungry." I said. Just then my stomach grumbled. "No. Didn't we just tell you? You saty here and do all the work. And if you don't include us on the project, then lets just say you'll see hell to early." Kanami spatted. She went up to me and flicked my forehead. "Now. Get back to work." Ayame said and they both left. I sighed and started to work.

The day of the project

"Sakura. Are you done with our project yet?" Kanami said. "Y-yes." I said. "Now what do we do?" Ayame said obivously bored. "Uhhh... we have to use someone to throw kunai and shuriken at and that person will be the dummy. Then afetr we will have a pretend battle. One of us will be the enemy and the other two will be the defenders." I said. I knew I shouldn't have thought of that idea. "I nominate Sakura to be the dummy and the enmey." both Ayame and Kanami said. "W-what?" I practically screamed. "Hey we thought of the idea now shut up or we'll hurt you." Ayame said. "Nu-uh I thought of it." I protested.

"Alright kids first group up is... Sakura's group." Iruka said. "Uh don't you mean the beatiful and geogous, and also talent Kanamia and Ayami group?" Kanami said. "Uhhh. Okay just get your project on." Iruka said. "Okay. Sakura here volunteered to be our dummy so we will now demonstrait the use of kunai and shuriken." Ayame smirked evilly. They both started to throw kunai and shuriken at me. I screamed in pain as I felt the blades and stars slice my skin. I hated this. "And now we demostrait a war." Kanami said. Now they noth started to beat me up. Lots of genjutsu and what not. This was my worsat nightmare.


	3. The true words of a father

"True words of a father"

* * *

**Back in the present**

"Kaka-sensei?" Sakura asked. "Yea." Kakashi answered. "What happened to Sasuke?" Sakura asked in a sad tone. _Hmm... She didn't say the -kun preffix. _Kakashi thought. "He's probably out training." Kakashi said without looking up from his book. Sakura looked at him and put her head down. _Is he mad at me? Nah. Oh! He's probably he's avoiding me._ Sakura walked to a bench and lied down. She looked up and sighed, then closed her eyes. "Crap. I should be here crying! I should be training to get stronger! Also I have to focus on other things other than Sasuke!" Sakura wiped her face and smiled to herself. She got up and ran into the forest. Once she got there she started out easy. _Hmmm... I should start with hand combat. _With that she did some hand signs and about 7 clones of her's transported and got in a fighting stance. "Okay. Come at me!" Sakura yelled and her clones charged at her. She didn't know that somebody in the shadows was looking at her. "Do you think that she's the one?" a voice was heard. "Well, she's the onle one who has pink hair, and has incredable chakra control way beyond the Kyuubi." A more dark but cold voice said. "Right. So when do we grab her?" the voice said. "After Tsunade tells her about her gift." the cold voice said. The strange figures jumped away. "We'll get you. My precious Kohana." the cold voice muttered.(Guess who's that).

"What the hell was that?" Sakura heard something and also felt really strong chakra. "Hmmm..." Sakura pondered and shrugged it off. Just then an ANBU was teleported right next to her. "Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama whishes to speak to you. She said it was urgent that you hear this." the ANBU said and teleported someplace else. "Hm. What does Tsunade-sama want now?" Sakura thought. Sakura did a hand sign and teleported to Tsunade's office. Sakura knocked on the door and it automatically opened by itself. "Tsunades-sama? Shizune-sama?" Sakura got scared now. "Sakura-san... Please sit down." Shizune said. Sakura spotted the chair that was standing in front of Tsunade's desk. Tsunade opened the door, Ton-Ton in her arms, immediantly sat down. "Sakura we want to talk to you about things about you." Tsunade stared at her. "But I already know all about myself... What are you talking about?" Sakura was really scared now. Tsunade slapped down a file. Shizune picked it up and handed it to Sakura. Sakura looked at Shizune and Tsunade carefully and looked at the folder. Then looked at Tsunade again who nodded her head. Sakura gulped and opened the folder and her eyes went wide. It was her file. It contained everything about her. Her brith date, gender, etc., including something about her parents. Sakura looked at Tsunade and quickly took out the paper on her parents. They looked different. The woman that was holding her had red-orange hair, and the man who was also holding her but to the left had silver-white hair.

She scanned at the information about the two. The woman's name was: Orohime Haruno, And the man's name was: Anako Haruno. Sakura was on the verge of crying. She quickly seached for the parents she had been living with ever since. When she found them she saw the names of: Kanami Suzuki and Hitoku Kimora. _Wait... why do they have different last names? _Sakura thought. Sakura's tears were freely flowing down her face, then she closed her eyes to stop the tears. "Do you understand now Sakura?" Tsunade said. "W-why? They... how.. parents..." Sakura broke down, choking on her sobs. Tsunade's expression softened. "Your real parents were great ninjas. They were the top ten that my father has ever seen. But one day two years before the Uchiha massacre... Well... You used to have a clan... The Haruno Clan to be exact..." Tsunade stopped at stared at Sakura again. Sakura nodded her head again for Tsunade to go on. "On that faithful day your parents and the rest of the clan had died. It was some strange killing. A murder. But before anybody killed anybody, your mother ran out and placed you on a doorstep and rang the doorbell. You were confused about why you were left there. After your mother knew you were safe she went back to the clan's grounds and began to heal the wounded. Appearently your mother was a medic nin. But someone appear behind her and killed her. And so your mother was the only medic nin in your clan. After she awas killed the man continued to go on his rampage. And that's the end of your clan. Well there's you left." Tsunade finished and Sakura was just sitting there glued to her seat. Sakura got up from her seat, bowed.

But before Sakura could turn the knob, Tsuande called out. "Sakura, before you go, we must tell you something else." Tsunade held out a paper. On the front write Sakura. "Thats it." Tsunade said and Sakura left. Tsunade couldn't be any sadder for the girl. Outside, Sakura was walking and staring at the note that was given to her_. What should I do? May be I'll open it when I get home. But my fake parents are there...Wait! I can move to Hinata's_! Sakura thought and ran to her house. Once she was there she krept into her room through the window and packed her stuff into her backpack. Once she was done, Sakura looked at the house where she once lived and turned.

* * *

**At the Hyuuga Mansion **

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Hinata said. (A/N- In my fanfiction Hinata doesn'y stutter) Hinata opened the door to see a crying Sakura. "Sakura-chan!" Hinata gasped. "What's the matter?" Hinata asked. "C-can I talk to your dad?" Sakura choked. "O-oh! Alright." Hinata said and ran inside the other room. Sakura sat on the chair and layed her head on the arm rest. Neji walked down the stairs and immediantly saw Sakura. Neji walked down and sat down next to Sakura. "Sakura-san?" Neji whispered. "Hm? Oh!" Sakura picked her head up and saw Neji. "Neji-kun!" Sakura exclaimed and turned around to wipe away her tears. Neji just stood there puzzled. Sakura turned around to face him. "What's wrong?" Neji hugged her and rubbed her back. Sakura calmed down a bit at Neji's touch. The door opened revealing Hinata and Hizashi. "Sakura. Come in here." Hizashi said and Sakura obeyed. Hinata and Neji started to get worried about Sakura when the door slid shut. "What's wrong with Sakura, Hinata?" Neji asked. "I don't know. But I bet it's really bad. I've never seen her cry like this. "Probably it was that Uchiha again. He always makes her cry like this." Neji scoffed. "No... its something worse." Hinata whispered and held her hand close to her chest. Worrying about her best friend.

"So you finally know the truth. Am I right?" Hizashi said. Sakura only shook her head sadly. Hizashi looked at the girl: blood-shot eyes, tear stains, and even her shirt was wet. The only thing he was feeling for her was sympathy. "So what are you going to do now?" Hizashi asked. "I was wondering if I could stay with you guys for a while, but not until I find a place of my own. Unless.. if that's okay with you." Sakura lowered her head. "Of course." Hizashi said. Sakura's head jolted up and looked Hizashi. Tears were coming out and she pursed her lips together. Sakura immediantly got up and hugged Hizashi. Hizashi smiled and hugged back with rubbing her head. "You know Sakura... me and your father were the best of friends. One day he said that:" If one day... If I died... please take care of my little girl." He told me." Hizashi told. Sakura released the hug and smiled. "Don't worry. You'll be safe here. Because whatever happens, and whatever what you do, we'll all still love you for who you are." Hizashi said. Sakura looked at him and her tears started to flow freely down her face. "Alright. Let's get going." Hizashi said and got up, later Sakura followed. They slid the door open and Hinata, also Neji fell down.

Hinata and Neji stood up. Hinata was crying, and well Neji, his eyes were red, looking like he was about to cry. "You eavesdropped didn't you?" Hizashi said. "Wahhhhhhh!!!!!!!" Hinata started to cry again. "I'll go now." Neji said and went back upstairs. Sakura and Hizashi sweatdropped. "Anyways, Hinata, will you go upstairs and help Sakura-san?" he said. Hinata nodded and motioned for Sakura to follow. "Here you are Sakura. If you need anything, I am the door across from you. And if you need Neji, he's the 4th door to the left of you. Good night." Hinata smiled and left. Sakura looked at the empty room. All was in it was posters, a drawer, bed, bathroom, and a TV. _Nice place. _Sakura thought and placed her bag on the floor. She slowly and quietly placed her clothes inside the drawers. She lied down on her bed. Soon sleep took over her.

_Dream_

_A woman in her 20's was hugging a little girl 2 yr old. The girl had pink hair, sparkling emerald eyes, a bubbly atittude, and was always cheery. "Orohime!Come here, lets take a picture!" a man yelled over. "Coming Anako! Come on Sakura dear." Orohime called. The small chubby girl ran over and Orohime swept her up. "Alright! 1, 2, 3!" Anako clicked the botton and the flash went off. The photo came out showing the three together. Anako and Orohime were holding Sakura while she was in the middle. Her eyes were shut closed but at least she smiled. "Ahh... Pictures are forever." Orohime sighed. Anako and Orohime started laughing. Sakura started to giggle and chased a butterfly that happened to pass by her. Unfortunatly Sakura fell and scraped her knee, then she started to cry. A lot. Anako quickly ran to his daughter and placed a bandage over the cut. He kissed her forhead and Sakura stopped crying._

_"Shhh.. It's okay." Anako said comforting her. Sakura giggled and ran inside. Anako and Orohime hugged as the watched their daughter._

_2 yrs later..._

_4 year old Sakura was laughing. She was with one of her best friends how which she has known since birth, Hinata Hyuuga. Sakura, Hinata, and Hinata's mother was walking back to Sakura's family. _

_Sakura was left at the gates. She opened it and she gasped. Everybody was dead. Blood splattered everywhere. She looked everywhere for her father and finally found him. "Otou-san!" Sakura cried. "S-Sakura. Go and find your mother..." he trailed off when was he coughed out some blood. Sakura started to cry. Anako cupped her cheek and said, "Don't worry Sakura. I will always be with you. No matter what happens, no matter what you do, no matter what you say, I will always love. Always and forver." Anako said before he went limp. "Otou-san!" Sakura tried to wake him up but nothing happened. "Sakura!" Orohime called. "We have to get out of here! He's coming!" Orohime cried. Sakura looked at her limp father and ran to her mother. They reached another part of town and Sakura was dropped there. Sakura looked back at her mother's retreating figure. Sakura stayed out for a while. Just then... a blood curdling scream was heard far away. The door opened revealing a woman._

_"Oh dear! Come inside!" the woman said. Sakura looked back one more time and turned back. That night when she slept in the bed she cried herself to sleep. The next night Sakura crept out of the window and went back to the compound only to see blood. When she ran to the deeper end of the compound, she found a man about 14 yrs old, sharingan eyes, and a cold smirk on his face. Sakura stepped forward a little more to see his face and gasped. It was Itachi. He was covered in blood, her clan's blood. Sakura fell down and started to cry. Itachi walked to her just for Sakura to back up. "Ahh... Dear Kohana... Did you think I wouldn't leave you behind." Itachi smirked. "W-why? My families, and friends... you killed them!" Sakura sobbed. "Ahh... That... I just wanted to test my skills... That's all." Itachi said and appeared behind her. Sakura looked back in fear. Itachi kissed her cheek and said, "Someday, I will come back for you... my little Kohana." Itachi once again kissed her cheek and disappeared._

_Sakura was then left alone. It started to rain and Sakura headed to that house she was living in. Sakura then got lost and somethugs got in her way. But they were too young to be considered thugs, they were more considered of genin. "Hey look! It's that cherry blossom! She's one of the Harunos'! Get her, then we'll trade the Haruno's their money for her." the kid laughed. They grabbed Sakuar and tied her down. "Hey. Shouldn't you be bothering someone else your own size?" a voice was heard. Sakura looked at the figure ahead and gasped. "Sasuke-kun! Help!" Sakura cried then one of the kids shut her mouth. "What do you want?" the older kid asked. "Let her go. Fight me." Sasuke said. "No. We won't let the girl go... But we'll fight you." the guy laughed thinking Sasuke couldn't take him. "How about this. If you win, we give you the girl, and if you lose, you have to give us all the money you have but we'll still keep the girl." one of them suggested. "Alright." Sasuke said as he got in a fighting stance._

_Sakura's eyes grew big. He couldn't take on 3 people! He is going to get hurt! Two of the kids jumped at Sasuke and so far Sasuke was the only one who was getting beat up. Sakura started crying. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore so then he collapsed. Sakura watched and cried harder. Just then a flame come out. Sakura opened her eyes to see Sasuke. The kid who was holding her got scared and ran. Sakura ran to Sasuke and helped him. "Sasuke-kun! Y-you saved me! Thank you!" Sakuar cried happily. Sasuke smiled as Sakura hugged him. "Sakura we have to go now." Sasuke said. Sakura noticed she has been hugging him for a long time and let go. They both looked at eachother and blushed. "I guess you have to go to your mom now." Sasuke started to walk. Sakura; hearing the words "mom", made her cry. Sasuke looked back and ran over to her. "Sakura? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. "M-my mother is dead." Sakura wept. "What!?!?" Sasuke exclaimed. "So is my father and everybody else... Except me." Sakura cried harder. "W-who did it?" Sasuke was now too sad. "Y-your brother." Sakura whispered, but Sasuke could her it._

_"What?! I-Itachi wouldn'y do that!" Sasuke stuttered. Sakura looked at him with believing eyes. Sasuke's eye went wide and fell to the ground. "S-Sakura I'm sorry. Do you want to stay with us?" Sasuke offered. "No thanks. I'll find someplace else." Sakura said and left. Sasuke watched her retreating figure and left himself. Also there was a shadow watching them. Sakura crept through the window and gathered her stuff. She left the house to find another place to stay. Just incase she brought money for rent. Since then, Sakura has been living on her own but when it came to going to school she needed the parents she had. _

_End of dream_

Sakura stared out the window and remembered something. _The letter!_ she thought and scavenged through her backpark until she found the letter that said "Sakura" on it. She finally found in and read the note:

_Dear Kohana,_

_I am coming to Kohona in a week until I claim you. You better be ready._

_Love,_

_Itachi Uchiha_

Sakura scanned through the note over and over again. She shook her head and looked outside the window again. "Gahhh..." Sakura said to herself and closed her eyes. That night Sakura rememver what her father had said to her.

_"Don't worry Sakura. I will always be with you. No matter what happens, no matter what you do, no matter what you say, I will always love. Always and forver."_

Sakura smiled to herself. "The true words of a father." she muttered to herself before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Please R&R!!!!!! 

Sanx u!!!!!!!!


	4. Sorry!

Sorry!!!

* * *

I know that I changed the names of Sakura's father and mother but whichever names you like best... Then use that! I forgot that I gave them names! Lol.

Anyways I'll give you stupid funny jokes. Say these to friends and families:

1. Tell a girl to look under her shirt and tell her to spell attic. A-T-T-I-C. Once you get this you'll laugh.

2. Spell pig backwards, and then say funny colors at the end. So it would be like: G-I-P- Funny colors.

3. Spell Icup. I-C-U-P.

So heres the joke answers:

1. The attic thing is like you were saying: A titties I see.

2. It would say: Gee I pee funny colors.

3. Icup: I see you pee.

* * *

Lol my brother told me the second one. I hate that one.

Well... No falmes please on the names I got wrong.

Byez!!


End file.
